A Happy Beginning for Rumbelle
by NightLightning21
Summary: A potential for what could have happened after the Rumbelle reunion in the season 6 finale. Relationship building, and learning. Also lots of Rumbelle. May become M if there's another chapter. One shot, with Beauty and the beast dance, what happens after the dance in 6x22
1. Chapter 1

A Happy Beginning

"Care to dance?" Rumple asked. He'd asked the same thing on their honeymoon. But this time was different. For the first time in forever, they were being honest with each other. Rumple had told her about the temptations the darkness had presented him. Allowing the savior to die at the hands of their son. And yet, even after all the wrong he'd done, he made the right choice. And to Belle, every dip, every tear in their relationship was worth it. She'd always believed deep down that they would make it. Her thoughts flew back to when she'd banished him, and she grimaced at the thought.

Rumple had presented his hand, and she took it with no uncertainty. She knew she had strayed. Especially with Will. But, banishing him had been the right thing to do. And in the end, it had bonded them even more. She leaned against his chest, reveling in the moment. It had seemed like they were destined to be split. Even when they had wanted to be together, circumstances had prevented it. Now, they had a happy beginning, and finally, love was an open door for both of them.

All she needed to be happy was her husband and son. She glanced over at Gideon, sleeping peacefully in his crib. _Tale as old as time_ was a soft blanket for the moment. They continued moving, slowly, and peacefully. Belle leaned in closer, looking deep into Rumple's eyes. They were a soft brown, and filled with the love of the world. She knew she must look the same. He slowly twirled her, looking at her in wonder.

She knew that he had struggled with feeling worthy of love. But the truth was, he had been loving and caring all along. She knew that she had not been so good. They both had their flaws. And that's what made them perfect.

"I've missed you Belle," Rumple murmured, nuzzling her hair. She reached up, and ran her hands through his short silver hair.

"Me too," she admitted. "Always." Rumple pulled away from her hair to look her in the eyes.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Even when you were running away?" She knew he was talking about her time on the _Jolly Roger_. She also knew it had killed him to know that she trusted the man who shot her, and tried to kill her multiple times over him.

"I was scared. But not because I thought you were going to hurt me. I was… confused. And worried about our future. It seemed so uncertain..." She trailed off, getting lost in distant memories. He gently kissed her on the forehead, one of his hands slipping around her waist.

"I understand. I was not exactly being father of the year back then," he said, frowning.

"I know everything you did was out of love. That doesn't mean it was right, but, it was out of noble reasons." Rumple smiled softly.

"I still cannot understand how you can love me, knowing what I've done." Belle opened her mouth to protest, but he put two fingers on her lips to silence her.

"You've told me why before. It's just one more thing that makes you… perfect." Belle blushed slightly, looking down. His gentle hand lifted her chin, so she was looking at him.

"I don't know why I would ever risk you for power," he said, looking at her tenderly. Belle smiled, stroking his hair again.

"Darkness can corrupt. I know that being the dark one is a part of you now. And I wouldn't change that if I was given the chance." Belle was full of surprises, but this one seemed to shock Rumple most of all.

"Really?" he asked, narrowing his eyes curiously. Belle nodded softly.

"It's a part of you now. And besides, I love all of you. The good and the bad. We all have flaws." Rumple seemed both astonished, and well, astonished.

"You are the best mystery of all," he said, leaning down and softly placing his lips on hers. One of his hands threaded through his hair, while the other held her close. Her hands went to his hair, ruffling it gently. Belle closed her eyes, feeling like life really couldn't get any better.

When they broke the kiss, they were both content to just stare at each other for a while. The song ended, leaving them alone in silence.

"We should go home," Belle whispered. Rumple smiled softly, pressing his lips to hers for a moment. He broke away, checking on Gideon. The baby was exhausted, fast asleep in his crib. Rumple gently picked him up, gently stroking his back. Beckett grabbed her coat, also grabbing Gideon's hat. She placed it on his head, gently kissing his forehead.

The night was warm, a rare occasion for Storybrooke. Stars illuminated the night sky, their soft silver light bathing the streets. A soft warm breeze twirled it's way through the street. Small leaves swirled around, in what looked like small eddies. They both walked to his car, enjoying the night. He opened the car door, allowing Belle and Gideon to get it. Then, he went to the driver's side, starting the car, and pulling away from the shop.

The car ride home was peaceful, and the car rolled smoothly along. Gideon stayed asleep, occasionally snoring. Belle smiled down at her son, thinking about their future.

"I think about it a lot too," Rumple said, looking over at her. Belle's head jerked up, wondering how her husband knew what she was thinking.

"You were pretty obvious," Rumple said, grinning as her mouth fell open. She gently nudged him, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Eyes on the road, kitten," she said, giggling slightly.

"Kitten?" Rumple asked in disbelief. Belle bit her lip to stop herself from laughing further.

"Yeah, kitten. I think it suits you. Especially with your hair," she said, reaching up to ruffle his short, soft hair. "It's like kitten fluff," she said, grinning.

"You know, very few people compare the dark one to a fluffy kitten," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Most people don't see the you that I do."

"And you see a kitten?" Rumple asked, pretending to be offended.

"Worried for your fearsome reputation?" Belle laughed, smiling. Just then, the car pulled up, and stopped.

"Wait, Rumple were you driving?" Belle asked, remembering he was looking at her.

"Maybe," Rumple said, mischievously. She lightly whacked him on the shoulder, getting out of the car. She took Gideon out of his seat, bringing him inside. Rumple followed, unlocking the door, and letting them all in.

Memories enveloped Belle as soon as she walked in. It had been forever since she'd been here. And yet, everything felt right. It was a little messier, but overall, nothing had changed. She walked into the living room, finding a crib for Gideon in the middle.

"Did you magic this?" she asked, confused.

"No. It's been here ever since you were in the sleeping curse." Yet another memory from their rocky relationship. But this time, something changed. Rather than think of the past feeling, Belle just let it go. Now, it was just a memory. It was a part of their journey, neither good nor bad, just content. It didn't make sense on paper, but neither did they.

She felt Rumple's body pressed up against her back, when she finished putting Gideon to bed.

"You wanna get something to eat?" he asked, purposely strengthening his scottish accent. He knew she loved it.

"We're supposed to go to _Granny's_ later," she said.

"At 8:30. It's 6:30 right now," Rumple said, walking towards the kitchen. Belle followed him into the kitchen, wondering what to eat.

"You want some warm milk?" Rumple asked, knowing it soothed her. Belle suddenly burst out laughing, quickly putting a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

"What?" Rumple asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," Belle said, innocently. "Just that you're supporting my kitten theory."

"Ah," Rumple said, sighing. "Well, if I was a cat, I would probably be a fierce cougar."

"A cute, little, fluffy, gray kitten," Belle countered.

"You think I'm cute?" Rumple asked.

"Handsome is more like it. Although you are adorable at times," Belle said. Rumple laughed, preparing two mugs of hot cocoa. With milk. He set one in front of Belle, and took a seat.

"Maybe we should talk about this," he suggested. Belle knew he was probably right. If they were going to be in a successful relationship, it couldn't be just breaking up and getting back together.

"I think we are meant to be," Belle said, taking a sip of cocoa. "But, every couple does have problems. And I know, that I've been the one to run." Rumple laid his hand over hers, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I think we have a chance, if we're honest. But this is a process. It will take time to mend things." Belle knew he was right.

"What we got was a happy beginning. And there's no way I'm going to let that go, ever." She looked at him, and saw her whole future. She had never imagined this for herself. And yet, for some reason, it had. And she wouldn't change any of it.

"Let's make a deal," She suggested. Rumple nodded, open to the idea.

"We both need to promise that we'll come to each other, rather than going solo. Okay?" Rumple considered it for a second, before he smiled.

"I think I can do that," he said, squeezing her hand. They both stood up, their mugs now empty. Rumple took hers, and went over to the sink. He washed them, and put them both in the dishwasher.

Meanwhile, Belle just started at him. When he turned around, she didn't flick her gaze fast enough, and he caught her staring. He dried his hands, before approaching her.

This time, she moved in, tipping her head upwards, and kissing him softly. She could taste chocolate, and milk, as well as the taste of Rumpelstiltskin. She broke the kiss, looking deep into his eyes.

Rumple was looking at her, ready for anything. Belle gently grabbed his hand, slowly walking out of the kitchen. She led him up the staircase, up to their room.

"You ready?" she asked. He nodded, and followed her into the room.

 **I'll post a second chapter if you guys want it. So yeah, what could've happened after the Rumbelle reunion in the season 6 finale. I enjoyed writing it, and hope you enjoy reading it. Please read and review. Thanks, you're all amazing.**

 **NightLightning21**


	2. New Chapter

**New chapter coming next week! I'm so sorry to anyone who was waiting.**


End file.
